A display device can include a thin film transistor substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the thin film transistor substrate and the counter substrate. The thin film transistor substrate can include a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scanning lines, a storage capacitor, and a plurality of common lines. The plurality of common lines are arranged in a peripheral area of the thin film transistor substrate and the storage capacitor is arranged in a display area of the thin film transistor substrate. The plurality of common lines and the storage capacitor are arranged in different layers of the substrate. Each of the plurality of common lines is electrically coupled to the storage capacitor via a conductive bridge. A coupling capacitance may be generated between the conductive bridge and the common line.